¿Dónde está Perry?
by Mattdreams
Summary: Por las mañanas, la gente se encuentra con las cosas más insospechadas... ya sea en la calle, por la TV... o en el salón de tu propia casa. Ferbnessa y Perry!HumanDoff


**N/A**: Hola personitas!

Mi primer fic aqui publicado de Phineas y Ferb! Que genial... Y encima de Ferbnessa y PerryDoff... si es que... como me lo monto... XDDDD

La verdad es que el fic no me ha gustado NADA como me ha quedado, ya que la idea era demasiado genial y al escribirlo ha sido como... ARG! QUE MAL ME SALE! pero le prometí a mi Vanessa (que está viviendo ahora en USA y la extraño mucho) que se lo pasaría y tal, así que me toca subirlo.

No quiero alargarme mucho más aquí, nada más explicaré que está escrito en un futuro en el que Ferb es doble agente (con Phineas y con Vanessa) y que Perry es un cambiaformas, donde adopta su forma de ornitorrinco para trabajar pero en verdad es un chico muy apuesto XDDD y que tiene un rollito raro maravilloso con Doff.

Perdonad mi estupidez a la hora de escribir en estos momentos, pero es que solo he dormido dos horas y mi cerebro no da para más XDDDD

Asi que solo me queda decir que esto es para vosotras, Marina y Spike, que sois mis Vanessa y Perry cada una y que... disfrutad de la lectura!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>El sonido del despertador del teléfono móvil fue aún peor que si me hubiesen echado encima un jarro de agua fría.<p>

Gruñí por lo bajo y lo apagué corriendo, no quería despertarla.

No eran ni las 6 de la mañana, y la verdad, es que daría lo que fuera con tal de poder quedarme hasta mediodía en la cama. Saber que la gente se levantaba para ir al trabajo, y que mi única preocupación debía ser el darme la vuelta y abrazar a Vanessa.

Me incorporé, sigiloso como un gato, y busqué mis calzoncillos con la mirada.

En cuestión de meses ya sería mayor de edad, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, que al tener un papel que acreditaba que ya era una persona madura y responsable, mis padres quitaran esa absurda norma de "A las 9 en casa".

Había que reconocer que hacia años que no la cumplía. En cuanto todos los miembros de mi familia se encontraban profundamente dormidos, me escapaba por la ventana, caminando por las interminables calles que me separaban de mi amada hasta llegar a su portal.

Me estiré antes de subirme los pantalones y empezar a abrocharme el cinturón. Antes de salir me prepararía un café y lo llevaría en el termo hasta casa. El otoño se acercaba y el frío comenzaba a recorrer la ciudad, y más a esas horas de la mañana.

Tenía los ojos aún a media asta, y mis dedos estaban torpes mientras me abrochaba los botones de la camisa. El sol amenazaba con acabar de salir, mientras sus primeros rayos se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana, y uno de ellos iluminaba un mechón color chocolate de mi pareja.

Bueno, pareja… Realmente no lo éramos, o no oficialmente. Pero la quería más que a mi propia vida; y cada beso, caricia, mordisco y mirada, hacía que supiese que ella también me quería a mí.

Murmuró algo entre sueños, y se giró hacia mí, dejando que una mano inerte ocupara mi lado de la cama. La sábana se había corrido y dejaba al aire uno de sus pechos. El solo hecho de observarlos hacía que mi boca salivara. No había ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que no encontrara total y absolutamente apetitoso.

Era tan bella…

Sonreí de lado, y me incliné sobre la cama para poder besar sus labios durmientes antes de salir del dormitorio sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

No pude reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda al entrar en la helada cocina. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mientras los fluorescentes del techo se encendían e iluminaban la estancia.

Era imposible el que siguiera despierto ni un minuto más si no me metía pronto cafeína en el cuerpo. Así que, mientras me senté sobre la encimera, esperando a que la cafetera siguiera con su trabajo, me iba pellizcando los brazos, alejando el sueño tanto como me era posible.

Y cuando esta hizo el "Tín" anunciando el final, sonreí como un idiota, desenchufando la máquina y acercando el termo para poder verter su oscuro contenido.

El aroma embriagó mis fosas nasales, empapando a su vez toda la cocina. Ese olor haría resucitar hasta a un muerto. El calor se elevaba en forma de humo hasta mi rostro mientras la jarra acababa de ser llenada. Eso me mantendría despierto, por lo menos, hasta que llegara a casa.

Aunque el destino me tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Salí de la cocina rumbo al salón, con la vista fija en el termo que sostenía con ambas manos, disfrutando del calorcito que emanaba. Tenía que recoger la sudadera y mi mochila de la sala y me marcharía a casa.

Pero con lo que no contaba era que, en medio del salón, Perry y Doofenshmirtz se encontraran durmiendo… solo tapando su desnudez la bata de laboratorio del que en un futuro sería mi suegro.

Una manta arrugada les protegía del frío suelo de cerámica, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, semi abrazados, hacía comprender perfectamente (más incluso de que toda su ropa poblara el suelo del salón) lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella noche.

Por poco se me cae el termo de entre las manos, y todo el calor que había conseguido reunir gracias al café, se me subió a las mejillas.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en ese momento?

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. No era la primera vez que les veía en una situación tan comprometedora, y solo pasaría por su lado durante unos segundos antes de salir a la calle.

Y eso fue lo que hice, pasé lo más rápido que pude, caminando como si estuviese en un campo de minas por entre su ropa, recogí mis cosas, y salí casi corriendo al encuentro del frío aire mañanero que corría por las desiertas calles.

Cuando ya me encontraba a varias calles de distancia, pude sonreír con tranquilidad y darle un sorbo a mi café. Por lo menos no era el único que había pasado una "buena noche" en esa casa.

Hacía casi dos meses que había descubierto la habilidad de Perry. Un cambia formas, nadie se lo podría haber imaginado. Y no solo eso, si no que además era un agente secreto.

Un agente doble, igual que yo.

Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar cómo había descubierto todo aquello.

Solo cabía decir, que si Vanessa y yo, a veces, éramos poco discretos… ellos desconocían totalmente el significado de esa palabra.

Las calles vacías se sucedían una tras otra, y mis pensamientos volaban de ideas en ideas cada vez más incoherentes, mientras el contenido del termo iba bajando paulatinamente. Y cuando torcí la esquina y pude ver a lo lejos mi casa, el café ya se había terminado y el sabor aún recorría mi lengua y paladar.

Escalé la cañería hasta llegar a la ventana mal cerrada y entré en el calorcito del dormitorio que seguía compartiendo con mi hermano.

Phineas dormía plácidamente. Podría ser ya un adolescente en totalidad de condiciones, pero seguir durmiendo como un bebé.

Me acerqué, arropándole con la manta que había tirado durante el sueño. Y tras acariciar sus cabellos revueltos, besé su frente.

Cuando por fin pude meterme en la cama, escuché perfectamente como el despertador del dormitorio de mis padres se activaba marcando las 7 de la mañana.

Maldije en voz baja y enterré la cabeza contra la almohada, planteándome seriamente el fingir estar enfermo y pasarme el día entre las sábanas. Pero media hora más tarde ya tenía a Phineas zarandeándome, recordándome que ya era de día y que mamá nos esperaba para desayunar.

La rutina de todas las mañanas se repetía. Tras vestirnos, bajamos a la cocina, donde papá estaba acabando de meter todas las cosas en el maletín antes de irse; mamá seguía en bata, y esperaba, mientras bostezaba, a que las tostadas se hicieran; Candace chillaba histérica porque la camiseta que quería ponerse estaba sucia y correteaba por todo el salón, hablando por el móvil con Stacie para poder elegir un nuevo conjunto; y Phineas sentándose a mi lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me contaba lo que ha soñado esa noche.

Yo solo miraba a todos, observando cada detalle, prestando atención al monstruo de cinco cabezas que vomitaba piruetas del sueño de mi hermano pequeño. Y cuando mamá dejó las tostadas sobre la mesa y anunció que se iba a duchar, me levanté para preparar los cereales de Phineas.

No es que esa siguiera siendo mi obligación, pero adoraba poder mimarle de todas las maneras de las que me fuera posible.

Él no cesa de hablar. Cuando terminó con su sueño, empezó a comentar el partido de baseball que vimos la noche anterior durante la cena, los libros que se quería leer, la poesía que le escribió el otro día Isabella, y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Cuando el desayuno de ambos ya estaba preparado, nuestra hermana se sentó abatida, nos miró, gritó algo sin sentido (o por lo menos no para mí), y se sirvió un vaso de zumo, resoplando totalmente derrotada.

Los desayunos con Vanessa no tenían nada que ver con esto. Solo consistían en un café cargado, bebido mientras nos apretábamos en uno de los sofás de cuero del salón, y escuchábamos de fondo las noticias de la radio.

No había tostadas, ni huevos fritos, ni cereales, ni zumo, ni conversaciones medio dormidos, ni sueños impactantes. Solo silencio, aroma a café, y compañía. ¿Para qué íbamos a necesitar más?

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Perry?

Y esa pregunta inocente de Phineas, una pregunta que llevaba años haciendo día tras día, hizo que estallara en carcajadas y casi me atragantara con la leche.

Era imposible que me hubiera contenido algo así. Nadie podría imaginarse donde estaba realmente nuestra mascota, y el mero hecho de haber pensado la respuesta correcta, me provocó un ataque de risa.

Candace y Phineas me miraron boquiabiertos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Creo que incluso, el presentador de la TV que se encontraba dando el tiempo en ese mismo instante, cesó en su monólogo para poder mirarme sorprendido.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y me levanté, recogiendo mi bol de los cereales mientras aún dejaba escapar retrazos de la risa:

- Ferb… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Phineas muy preocupado.

"Claro que si, ¿no ves mi felicidad? Es solo que, contestando a tu anterior pregunta, Perry se encuentra retozando en el suelo con nuestro archienemigo. Y no, no me refiero a retozar de peleándose, si no más bien en retozar de hacer bebés"

Al tener tal pensamiento, mis carcajadas aumentaron. Me agarré el estómago, que empezaba a dolerme de tantas risas juntas, y mis ojos se habían humedecido desde hacía rato.

El salón entero seguía estático, mirándome sin saber como reaccionar.

Así que yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarles, hacerles una señal de aprobación con la mano y marcharme rumbo al cuarto… donde pensaba dormir hasta bien entrado el mediodía.


End file.
